An American Adventure
by nerdlover
Summary: The Host club goes to American for a foreign exchange program. When they have to stay at the home of some rich American teens, you know it'll get interesting. Summary sucks. Please R&R! Rated T for slight cursing. Kyoya/OC Kaoru/OC and Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Meeting Americans

_**In this fanfic, highschool in Japan has four years, so the ages have changed, it's just one school year after the **__**Anime**__** ended. **_

_**So Mori and Hunny are 18, Kyoya and Tamaki are 17, and the Twins are 16.**_

_**This is set at the beginning of the school year. Please bear with me ;)**_

_**I own nothing! Please review!**_

_Kyoya's POV-Wednesday_

"So it's settled then! The Host Club is going to America!" Tamaki proclaimed. The rest of the Host Club cheered in agreement. Except Haruhi that is. She had refused to go, not that she could without a passport and if she wanted to keep her scholarship. I was still suprised that Tamaki wanted to go without her, but then again his Grandmother had insisted.

"When are we leaving Tamaki?" The twins asked in unsion.

"This Friday evening. That gives us the weekend to meet and bond with our American family!" The twins nodded at this information.

Maybe I should explain.

_3 Days Ago-Monday_

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" I peeked my head into the office, checking to make sure he was in there.

"Yes! Come in Kyoya. I have a matter to discuss with you." He smiled as I came into the room and sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"What sort of matters?" I frowned. I didn't remember the Host Club doing anything that would gain the Headmaster's attention.

"Oh, nothing serious. You aren't in trouble I assure you. You have heard of our sister school, Naruon right?"

I had. It was in America. Florida actually. It was slightly smaller than Ouran but had a nice campus and a good selection of classes. "Yes I have. It seems like a nice school."

"I'm glad you like it Kyoya. You see, I want to send some students from Ouran there, to widen their horizons. I was going to send Tamaki anyway, but then I thought, who better to send than the Host Club? They already have the people skills and all members are at the top of their class! Also this is Mori and Hunny's last year of highschool, so I figured they should have fun."

I was shocked. This was so sudden. It was definently a good opputunity to try to expand the Ohtori business to America, but I still wasn't sure if my father would allow it.

"I appreciate the offer Headmaster. I would love to go and I'm sure the Host Club would too. We just need permission from our-"

"Oh that's already taken care of." The Headmaster interrupted. "I have already called all of your parents and they all agreed. I even have a family set up that have at least the same number of kids in each grade as the Host Club does."

"Oh well, um." I was shocked my father had agreed. "Then we would be honored to go." I faked a smile.

"Good. I'll call the rest of the Host Club down and explain the situation."

5 minutes later the whole Host Club, minus Haruhi who couldn't go because her scholarship was only for Ouran, was in the office, some worried, others bored.

" So did we-" Hikaru started.

"Do something wrong?" Kaoru finished while biting his lip slightly.

The Headmaster laughed and then explained everything he had told me minutes before.

"WHAT! You were going to make me leave my precious daughter!" Tamaki screeched.

"He still is my lord." The twins said in unsion. Tamaki realilized they were right and went into the corner to grow mushrooms.

"Well Tamaki, it was your Grandmother's idea and I'm afraid she insists. So, I decided that sending the Host Club would help you cope."

Tamaki instantly recovered. "Well if Grandmother wants it, then so be it." He then stroke an impressive pose.

"Ok two down. How about the rest of you?" The Headmaster asked the remaining Hosts. "Remember I already have your parents permission, so this is your own decision."

They thought for a bit before they all agreed on going.

"It could be fun-" Kaoru started.

"And we like fun." Hikaru finished, both twins high-fiving.

"Yeah! We'll go too!" Hunny jumped up and down. Mori simply nodded.

"Splendid! Now if I'm correct, all of you speak English right?" We all nodded, it was one of the first languages we each had learned.

"Good. You're leaving this Friday. You don't have to attend classes for the rest of this week. Practice your English, research, and buy supplies. Here's the information on the family Kyoya." I took the packet and thanked the Headmaster for his time before I ushered the club outside the office and to the gardens.

"So what does it say about the family Kyoya?" Hunny asked sweetly. I looked down at the packet and started reading the information out loud.

"It's the Ohtican-Katami family. The Ohitcan's have four children and the Katami's have three children. They are all cousins. All of their parents are living in different countries, so the kids are in America with only their household staff. Would you like to know more?" They all nodded so I continued.

"Riley Ohtican, Ayankei Katami, and Kaitemei Katami are all 16. Kayami Ohtican and Joel Ohtican are both 17. Jensen Ohtican and Nicalei Katami are both 18. They are all in the Top Ten of the school. The Ohtican's father owns a large store chain and the mother is a clothes designer. The Katami's father is a succesful computer designer and the mother is a surgeon and an author." I finished and looked at the Host's.

"Well, I guess we just have to tell Haruhi." I told them as we started inside.

_**Back to Present Time-Friday-Kyoya's POV**_

It's been 3 days since the Headmaster told us about our new school. Since then we have learned more about the school, bought and packed everything we would need, said goodbye to Haruhi, and officially closed down the Host Club. My father had not once requested to see me, until the morning before we left.

"Father? I was told told you wanted to see me." I quietly knocked on the door. Hoping he wasn't there.

"Yes. Come in Kyoya." I grimaced, but changed it to a smile as I walked into his office.

"May I ask why you requested I see you?" I asked politely, though I really didn't mean it.

He smiled back, but I could tell it was insincere. "You are leaving today?" I took me a moment to realize it was a quesiton and quickly nodded.

"Good. And you are staying with the Ohticans and Katamis correct?" I frowned slightly but nodded again.

"Excellent. As you know the Ohtican's have grown from a small business in Florida to the second largest family-owned chain in the world, all in 5 years. That's impressive growth in a short period of time. I'm sure you're already aware they have a daughter the same age as you. It's their only daughter, Kyoya."

My frown grew. Yes, I knew all about the daughter. She was quite beautiful, but what did it matter to my father?

"This was no importance to me. That is, until I was informed that she was not only receving half of her mother's business, but also half of her father's business. I was suprised that a daughter was receiving anything until I looked at the records more closely." He paused to make sure I was listening.

"The oldest brother wants to open his own chain of businesses, her twin brother only wants the half of the fashion company, and the youngest brother doesn't want to run his father's business alone. Her siblings may be smart, but this girl is brilliant. If you happened to marry this girl, not only would it help us expand, but you would have your own business to run." He smiled at me. Clearly he was pleased about thinking this all through.

"So, you want me to marry her? But Father-" I tried to reason with him.

"Kyoya. If you marry her than I will give you half of my business. But, if you don't marry her then I won't give you anything and I will find some other girl for you to marry. And trust me Kyoya, you would much prefer the Ohtican girl. Do you understand?"

Seeing no other choice, I nodded. The company's rights being revoked I could deal with, but my father picking a fiance that would ruin me, I could not. This girl was beautiful, smart, and was going to own almost all of her parent's businesses. I would be lying if I said marrying her hadn't crossed my mind.

"Oh and one more thing Kyoya," I was at the door and turned to face my father. "You have until then end of this school year to make her at least your girlfriend. If you do not, then I will start the search for a more suitable fiance." I nodded again and left the office.

"Hmm. So this is why my father agreed to the trip. Of course." I mumbled to myself as I walked to my room to finish packing.

**15 Hours Later-Saturday- Tampa Airport- Kyoya's POV**

I watched as Tamaki excitedly ran around the airport. We had just landed in Tampa and it was very crowded. I panicked slightly when I lost sight of Tamaki, but relaxed when I saw him waving his arms and pointing at a vending machine.

The whole Host Club walked over to see what he was pointing at. There were two boys standing at the vending machine. Both had black hair, but one had red highlights and the other had blue highlights.

"What is that milord?" The twins asked. They looked at the vending machine with interest.

"I don't know! We must ask the Americans and find out!" He walked over to the two teens before I could stop him.

"Hello! May I ask you a question?" Tamaki was talking to the boy with the red highlights. He casually laid his hand on his shoulder. I watched as both boys tensed up. Then the one with the blue highlights reacted.

*Wham*

I chuckled slightly as Tamaki flew backwards into the twins, causing them to fall. Of course Mori and Honey instantly reacted. Mori went for the one with the red and Hunny went for the one with the blue. I noticed 2 girls and 2 boys standing off to the side, watching the whole thing. They looked very familiar.

All of a sudden I felt a hand around my wrist. I didn't have time to react before the boy with the blue twisted my arm around my back.

"Let him go." He didn't yell but still sounded intimidating. Mori, who had the kid with the red in a chokehold looked up. When he didn't respond right away the boy holding me yanked my arm up. I couldn't help but wince. When Mori saw my expression he released the boy and stepped away from him, holding his hands up.

"Jensen! What the hell are you doing?" I glanced over at the new voice. It was a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My eyes widened as I realized who it was. Kaya Ohtican.

**Kaya's POV**

I watched as Jensen and Nic fought the two guys. It all started when some blonde kid put his hand on Nic's shoulder. Jensen reacted before the boy could explain what he wanted. As soon as the blonde boy went flying from Jensen's punch, a tall guy and some little kid came running at Jensen and Nic. I watched as they fought. Nic and Jensen were both struggling and Jensen knew this. I saw him glance at the one boy that had stayed out of the fight. He had raven black hair, gray eyes, and glasses. He was very handsome. Just like one of the six boys we were supposed to pick up from the airport.

I sighed as Jensen pushed the kid away and grabbed the boy with raven hair, Kyoya.

"Let him go." His quiet voice sounded even more intimidating than usual. I glanced over to where the tall guy, Mori, had Nic in a chokehold. He didn't react right away so Jensen pulled Kyoya's arm up and caused him to wince. This was going too far.

"Jensen! What the hell are you doing?" I placed my hands on my hips. I could feel the stares of guys who had been watching the fight. I wasn't suprised. I was wearing a dress that went half-thigh, heels, and an assortment of accessories. I smiled as Kyoya's eyes widened in recognition.

"Hmm?" He asked in his 'oh so Jensen way'.

I sighed. "Let him go. That's no way to treat our guests." I smiled as I sensed Aya, Riley, and Kai quickly help the other 'Hosts'. Jensen frowned slightly as he let Kyoya go. Nic and Mori looked at each other.

"Man, you have skill! You gotta teach me some moves!" Nic smiled and Mori couldn't help smiling back. "Mmm." Mori nodded.

"Sorry about that. They aren't always like this." I heard Aya apoligizing to the blonde boy, Tamaki.

"Yeah. They didn't mean it." I saw Kai telling the twins, Riley nodding in agreement.

I walked over to Kyoya. "Is your arm ok?" He blinked slowly before answering. "Oh. Yes, I'll be fine. It will just be sore for a few days." He smiled and I smiled back. I wouldn't admit it, but he was my favorite out of the six.

I turned to the group. "I would like to apoligize for my brother and cousin's behavior. Are you guys hungry?" I watched as each Host nodded. "Ok then. Let's go get something to eat."

**40 Minutes Later**

"So, how bout some introductions Kaya?" I glanced at Nic. "Of course. Kyoya?"

He nodded. "This is Tamaki, he's a little dramatic. These are the twins, watch out for them. This is Honey, cute but deadly. That's Mori, he's always this quiet. And my name is Kyoya." He pointed at each Host as he introduced them. He smiled at me at the end of his little speech.

"Great. This is Jensen, he's quiet but dangerous. He's Riley, shy and kind. This is my twin brother Joel, a drama king. That's Aya, she loves music. Kai, smart but nice. This is Nic, a smart ass. And I'm Kaya, the self-proclaimed leader." I introduced my cousins and brothers the same way Kyoya did.

"Wait, are some of those nicknames?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. Aya, Nic, Kai, and I all shortened our names so they were easier to pronounce here in America." I smiled down at the boy lolita.

"Did you know you look like Kyoya?" The twins asked. Kai jumped, startled at their closeness.

"Umm, well yeah. I just have longer hair." He shrugged. "It's not that weird."

I laughed at the twins expressions. "So, which one is Kaoru and which one is Hikaru?" Nic asked.

"That's simple silly. Hilkaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right." Aya told Nic.

"H-How did you know that?" The twins asked in shock.

"Well, Hikaru has a deeper voice and is more devious. Kaoru's voice is more boyish and his eyes are kinder." Riley blushed as everyone at the table looked at him.

"She's right." I confirmed. "You guys didn't notice?" I playfully nudged Kai.

"Uh, no." Kai told me, his aura a bit dark.

"That's amazing! You are truly a magnificent princess!" Tamaki yelled while holding Aya's hand.

"Oh." Was all Aya could say since she was blushing so hard. Tamaki was about to kiss her hand when Nic kicked him in the face.

"Don't touch my sister." Nic's aura was so dark everyone but Kyoya, Mori, and I flinched.

"Understood." Tamaki squeeked out.

"Nic!" Aya screeched. "This is why I never go on dates and don't have a boyfriend! Why do you always kick, hit, or punch the guys that like me?"

"B-But Aya! I just want to protect you!" She was about to lauch herself at Nic, who was cowering in his seat. "Aya." She stopped and looked at Jensen. She then sighed and sat back down. "Fine." She huffed.

"Well I'm bored." Nic said. His aura was now back to normal. I glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"Why is you hair dyed red?" Kaoru asked Nic. He seemed suprised at the question but answered anyway.

"Well, you see red is associated with fire. I tend to have a more fiery attitude. That means I get angry more easily and once I get mad I'm hard to stop." He winked at the twins.

"Then, is Jensen's hair blue because he's calmer?" Honey asked, tilting his head to the side.

Aya, Nic and I laughed at Honey's guess. Even Kai and Riley smiled. I looked over at Jensen and was not suprised to see his fists clenched.

"No Honey. Jensen is blue because, like an ocean, he may seem calm at first but if something really upsets him, then all hell can break lose." I explained while smirking at Jensen, who just glared back. "Shut up." He murmured. Tamaki completely twisted my words around.

"Does he hit you princess?" Since Nic made it clear he couldn't touch Aya, he was at my side now. And he was actually hugging me. Before I could even tell Jensen it was ok, Tamaki was already off me. I held in a laugh as I watched Tamaki fly into a fountain.

"We're going home." Jensen said as he got up. Nic hurriedly stuffed some more fries in his mouth before following Jensen.

"You guys will like the house." I smiled at the Hosts as they followed me to the limo that was waiting outside.


	2. Secrets and Flashbacks

_**"You guys will like the house." I smiled at the Hosts as they followed me to the limo that was wating outside.**_

_**I own Nothing ;)**_

**Kaya's POV**

I watched as the Hosts got out of the limo. I frowned slightly as I saw Kyoya wince when he hit his arm on the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked him. I grabbed his hand softly and looked at his arm. When I looked up at him, there was a slight blush on his cheeks and his eyes were widened.

"O-Oh. Umm, yes. I just hit it. Thank you for the concern though." He smiled at me, but I could tell he wasn't ok.

"Oh?" I asked. "Ok then." I smiled and turned as if I was going to walk away, then I turned back around quickly and hit his arm.

"Oww!" He yelled as he jumped away from me. But when he jumped away his foot caught in a crevice and he fell. He looked up at me with anger-filled eyes.

"W-What?" I managed to get out in between all of my laughing.

His glare quickly left his eyes and he laughed with me. I looked over to the Hosts and laughed even more at their expressions. Apparently Kyoya doesn't laugh a lot.

"Ahem." Everyone turned to see our oldest housemaid, August, at the top of the stairs. I wasn't suprised to see the rest of the "family" with her. She nodded at me and I walked up to join them.

"Ok introduction time. This is August. Her age is a secret, but she's been working here for 20 years. She raised all of us." I glanced over at her.

She had brushed her frizzy black hair and put it in a bun, which I am guessing was for the Host's benefit. She was wearing the regular, a white dress shirt, a sweater, and a skirt that went down to her knees. She sensed my stare and turned her head towards me, so I could see her kind brown eyes. I smiled at her and continued.

"You guys have already met Levi, our driver and garderner. He's the youngest, at a mere 22." His long blonde hair was actually brushed. Between the wind from driving and all the work he does in the yard, I almost never saw his hair unless it was messy. But, with the brightest blue eyes you would ever see, his hair didn't really matter. Neither did his outfit. Whenever he drives us to school he wears a white dress shirt and black jeans, but at home he only had skinny jeans, t-shirts with funny sayings, and a lip and ear piercing.

"This is Nate, our butler. He's been working for us for 10 years, which is impressive since he's only 28." He smiled, showing off his dimples. Nate had curly, light brown hair, light green eyes, and glasses. He only wore suits when we had guests, which wasn't often. He usually wears jeans and some kind of cool shirt. He definently has the 'trendy nerd' thing going on.

"And this is your personal butler for the school year. Kazu. He's 25." I smiled at the newest addition to our 'family'. We had hired him only a week ago, but August and Nate have been teaching him everything he needs to know. He was obviously Japanese. He had long black hair that was cut in a stylish way. He was wearing a dressy looking shirt and jeans, but still looked trendy. He smiled when I said his name and bowed slightly at the Hosts.

"You mean we only have one butler for all six of us?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru punched him in the arm and looked at me apoligetically.

"Well yeah. I mean, if you need anything and Kazu isn't around, just ask any of the 20 extra maids or butlers who work here." I shrugged. None of us had ever thought it was weird to only have August growing up.

"Come with us and we'll show you to your rooms." Nate said. "Ok!" Hunny skipped past him and Mori silently followed. The twins held hands as they walked up the steps. Tamaki kept going on and on about how our house was at least 2 times bigger then his mansion.

"Kaya. May I have the honor of being shown to my room by you?" I jumped slightly as Kyoya whispered in my ear. I surpressed a blush.

"Why of course." It was payback time. I tightly grabbed his hand in my own and started up the stairs. There was something I wanted to discuss with Mr. Ohtori anyway.

**Kyoya's POV**

Why was she holding my hand? Surely she knew I wasn't going to get lost.

"Here it is. This hallway holds 28 out of the 30 bedrooms. Our parents, unused, master bedrooms are on the other side of the house."

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say.

"Actually the twins rooms are right next to each other and have a door connecting them. It's the same for Mori and Honey. You're next to Tamaki, but I didn't think you would want him to be able to get in your room whenever he wanted to. I know you guys are best friends, but even you can only deal with him for so long." She smiled up at me. I was suprised she knew that much about us. The information she must've gotten about us surely didn't tell her all of that.

"That probably suprised you." She laughed slightly and I couldn't help but think of music when I heard it. "You see, I have this knack of 'reading' people. I just glanced at this picture and knew a lot about you guys." She pulled out a picture of the whole Host Club, including Haruhi. It was the one used in the flyer that new students got about the clubs available at Ouran.

"What kind of things?" I was curious to know what just a picture told her about me.

"Well," She then opened the door and motioned me inside. The room was a light shade of blue, my favorite color. It was very large, almost the size of the living room at my father's mansion. The furniture all complimented the color of the wall.

"This is the same shade of paint as my room. It's relaxing isn't it?" I nodded in agreement. There was something about this girl that made me feel and act differently than I usually do.

"Oh yeah! Your question." She pulled out the picture again and I followed her over to the couches in the middle of the room. Once we had gotten comfortable she started explaining.

"I'll start with the twins because they are the easiest. Completely identical, except for one thing. Their eyes. When you look in Kaoru's eyes all you see is kindness and a bit of hurt. Hikaru has only mischief in his eyes, but there is also love. Then there's Mori and Hunny. The fact that Honey is on Mori's shoulders shows Mori is very protective,but not just of Honey. Honey's eyes are innocent and also have a lot of happiness. Then there's Tamaki. His posture shows confidence, but his eyes have great hurt in them. But, his eyes are only on one person, the girl in the seat."

When Kaya said that I quickly looked at her. In just a picture she was able to realize Haruhi was a girl?

"Yes, I can see she's a girl. And a cute one too." She told me without even looking up from the picture.

"All of you care for the girl. There's just different levels of care. Mori, Honey, and you want to protect her more than anything. Kaoru likes her, but doesn't truly love her. Hikaru has deep feelings for her, but it's still not love. But Tamaki, Tamaki truly loves her. With all his soul." I was suprised to see her smile was sad.

"And what about me?" I asked her. I casually layed my arm around her shoulders. I was relieved when she didn't shrug my arm off.

"You? Well you look happy. I can tell that this Club is the only time you are truly yourself. They are your true family. And a certain part of you is very glad that you met Tamaki because you wonder where you would be now if you didn't have the Host Club. Oh and you're in love with me." As soon as she said that last part she got up and started walking towards the door. When she got to the door she looked over her shoulder.

"You just don't know it yet." She then winked and walked out of my room. Leaving me too shocked to follow her.

**Kaya's POV**

I smirked as I walked out of Kyoya's room. Everything I had told him about the Host's I knew from talking to Mr. Suoh on the phone. He was very eager to tell me all about his son and his friends. I stopped as I came to the first door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" I heard two almost identical voices say from inside the room. As I opened the door I wasn't sursprised to see the room already had the twins personal items all around it.

"Wow. It looks...different. Nice, but different." I smiled at them, successfully hiding my shock.

"Really? You like it?" Kaoru asked while he looked around the room. "We're doing Hikaru's room before we do mine." He told me.

"Well, it looks cool. I was just making sure you guys were settling in okay. Dinner's at 6:30 sharp, don't be late." I told them as I left.

"Sure." Hikaru told me, already concentrating on his room decoration again.

Then I walked across the hall to Tamaki's room and knocked again.

"Yes?" I heard him shout from inside. I opened the door and went in. I noticed he held a phone to his chest.

"Is now a bad time?" I asked as I backed towards the door again.

"Oh no. Let me just say goodbye." He smiled at me and quickly said his goodbyes to whoever was on the phone before hanging up.

"That was Haruhi!" He proudly exclaimed. I was confused until I remembered the girl in the picture.

"Oh? How is she?" I asked politely. He apparently didn't think it was weird that I knew her gender.

"She's fine." He then cocked his head to the side and I realized I was in his room.

"Yes, right. I just wanted to make sure you were settling in ok and to tell you dinner is at 6:30, don't be late. Oh and could you tell Kyoya about dinner?" He nodded, though he looked confused. I thanked him before leaving and heading towards the last rooms.

I knocked on a door for the third time in twenty mintues. I heard some shuffling and then the door was opened by Mori.

"Hey." He said in his usual quiet voice.

"Hi." I said back. Mori always seemed to calm me.

"Is that Kaya?" I heard Honey yell in the background. Instead of answering Mori simply moved to the side and motioned me to come inside. When I walked in I did a double take. The whole room was covered in stuff animals, pink things, and sweets of every kind. I would've been worried if this was anyone but Honey's room.

"Woah." I laughed. "This is so...so...cute." I nodded as if my statement was final and if anyone said otherwise they would be wrong. Honey beamed at me and I remembered why I was here.

"Oh yeah. Dinner's at 6:30 on the dot. How are you guys doing?"

"Great! I love our new home! It's so nice!' Honey skipped around the room, fixing and adding things as he went.

I laughed again until Honey stopped in front of me with a serious expession on his face. "How much do you love Kyoya?" He asked me.

I stood in shock for a few moments before I regained my composure enough to ask. "W-What?"

Honey sighed a bit before he explained. "You clearly love and him and he clearly loves you, but there's something you don't know and I don't want it to ruin your love."

I was a bit confused until I realized part of what he said. "What exactly don't I know?" I demanded.

Honey looked at me and all I could see was sadness in his eyes. I thought he wasn't going to tell me, but then he started talking.

"As you know Kyoya is the third son of a large medical company. In Japan it is very uncommon for a second son to receive much and almost unheard of for a third son to get anything but a job under his older brothers. Kyoya has worked very hard for the last 10 years to prove to his father he deserves to be the heir of his company. But apparently all that hard work has gone to waste."

"What?" I almost screamed. To know that his father had led Kyoya along this far, only to cruelly pull his dreams away from him, was well, horrible.

"Exactly." Honey nodded in agreement, his young-looking face suddenly very tired. "But you see, there was a catch. If Kyoya happened to marry the only daughter of a rising American family, he would get at least a part of the business.

I was still trying to piece everything together when it came to me. "It's me. He needs to marry me or all his hard work will be ruined." I whispered but Honey heard me.

"Yep. I told you so you wouldn't be mad when he told you. He does really love you though. Please don't be mad at him."

I was tempted to be mad, I really was. But then I thought about all the movies. You know the ones where the girl leaves the guy after she realizes he was just using her, like_ How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_. Though really the guy had fallen in love with her and she had too. She then realizes it the last possible moment, almost losing him in the process, and the movie ends all happy. But I couldn't risk losing Kyoya. Not again.

_**Flashback- 3 years Ago- Ohtori Residence**_

_"It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Ohtican. May I ask who this beautiful young lady is?"_

_"It's wonderful to meet you too, Mr. Ohtori. This is my only daughter, Kaya."_

_"What a beautiful name. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ohtican."_

_"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Ohtori. I've heard many great things about you and your company."_

_"Kaya, my son, Kyoya, is over there. I think he's around your age. Why don't you go talk with him?"_

_**Once Kaya had left.**_

_"You also have three sons, right Mr. Ohtican?"_

_"Yes. Two older than Kaya and one younger."_

_"This may sound rude, but if you have an older son why did you choose to bring you only daughter?"_

_"My daughter just does better at these events and at this moment she is being considered as the heir to my company."_

_"Oh? Again no offense, but that is very strange, since you have two older sons."_

_"Well, you see she is at the top of her class and has been since she started school. My boys are intelligient, but Kaya is brilliant. Also my boys haven't shown any interest in my business while Kaya has already helped my company many times."_

_"I see. How old is she?"_

_"She has just turned 14."_

_"The same age as Kyoya. I think I see a wedding in their future."_

_"I agree Mr. Ohtori."_

_**Meanwhile**_

_"Hello. I'm Kaya Ohtican. Your father told me to come talk to you. I suppose it's because they're talking about me."_

_"Probably. My name is Kyoya Ohtori. Knowing my father he is surely trying to set up a marriage."_

_"Oh! Do you think so?"_

_"I'm sorry. You seem shaken. Would you like to go on a walk in the garden?"_

_"That would be lovely."_

_**As the two young teens walked in the garden they were unaware of the eyes watching them.**_

_"I think we're being followed."_

_"Don't worry. The Ohtori private police are always-. That's weird. Where could they have gone?"_

_"We got you now! Hurry, grab the girl!" _

_"What about the boy?" _

_"Take him too!"_

_"No! Don't touch him! HELP!"_

_**Kaya watched, helpless as Kyoya was knocked out. Before the kidnappers could get to her, her father and two security guards arrived. The guards took care of the attackers and Mr. Ohtican ran to his daughter, hugging her tightly.**_

_"Kyoya! Daddy, they hit Kyoya!"_

_"I know princess, I know. He'll be ok. We're going home now. It's all ok sweetie"_

_"My deepest apologies Mr. Ohtican. I assure you nothing like this has, or ever will, happen again."_

_"Of course. I understand. I hope your son is ok."_

_"I'm sure he will be. How are you Kaya? Are you ok?"_

_"Y-Yes. Just a bit shaken. Thank you for asking." _

_**Kyoya recovered from the slight concussion the attackers gave him. He was completely ok, but lost his memories from that night, including the memory of his only meeting with Kaya Ohtican. Because of the attack, Kaya's father refused to take her on any more business trips outside of America. So, Kaya was never able to see Kyoya Ohtori again. But deep down she knew the second she laid eyes on him she loved him and wouldn't mind marrying him at all.**_

_**End of Flaskback**_

"So that's what happened." I heard Honey mumble which completely snapped me out of the trance the memory had put me in.

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed at the thought.

"Yes." Mori informed me, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh." My blush grew. "Well if you're all settled, then I'm going to go get ready for dinner. It's almost six now."

I was almost out the door when Honey said my name. I slowly turned back to the perceptive 18-year-old.

"Don't forget, I told you about the marriage plan because I hope the love you have for Kyoya is great enough to overcome it. You don't remember becuase you were tramautized, but Mori and I were there the night you met Kyoya. We were the two 'guards' with your father. We heard your scream and came running, but didn't know what had happened."

Now that I thought about it I remember thinking that one of the guards looked unnaturally short. I smiled slightly before I walked out of the door.

_Don't worry. If we do happen to get married, then I'll treat you like a princess. There's something about you that brings out the good in people and I like that._

There's no reason to worry Honey. Even if Kyoya wanted me only for money, I would still marry him. I truly do love him.


	3. A Day of Play

_**There's no reason to worry Honey. Even if Kyoya wanted me only for money, I would still marry him. I truly do love him.**_

_**I own nothing ;) **_

_**Kaya's POV**_

It was now 6:20. When I got back to my room I took a shower, had a maid style my hair, and put on a new outfit. It was a dress that had a tight skirt that went mid thigh and a loose gray top. I put on my most sylish, and most comfortable heels and headed down to the dining room.

I told the maids to seat us in a pattern. Host, family, Host, family.

It ended up like this: Me, Kyoya, Kai, Mori, Jensen, Honey, Nic, Hikaru, Joel, Tamaki, Riley, Aya, and Kaoru. Riley and Aya messed up my pattern, but I really didn't mind. I sat in my seat and waited for everyone else to arrive. My brothers and cousins came through the door less than 3 minutes after I did.

"I wonder who picked the assigned seats? Oh, whoever could it be?" Nic said, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up. Oh by the way, I have plans for us and our temporary family tomorrow. All of you are recquired to come." I glared at Nic and Jensen. "Yes, you guys too."

They both groaned, but smiled slightly. "What are we doing? Something fun right?" Riley asked. He was only quiet around new people.

"You'll see. Stop asking questions. We're doing something that will make all six guys happy. Ok? So, just go along with whatever I say. You guys promise?" I listened to the choruses of "yeah" and "sure", trying not to laugh at them.

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be great Kaya." I smiled at Aya. Our names may be similiar, but the resembelance stops there. She is much more kind and patient. I, on the other hand, can be very sarcastic and can have a short attention span, though I can concentrate when needed. I had blonde hair and blue eyes and she had brown hair and green eyes.

"Thanks A." I said, using her nickname.

She smiled at me and nodded. Then the boys walked in.

"Good job. You guys can read time." Nic said sarcasticlly. Jensen smirked but his eyes weren't completely into it.

"Yep." Hikaru said, sitting in his place between Nic and Joel. "Hey Joel."

"Hey man. I love that shirt! Is it a Hitachin original?" Joel was so much like Tamaki sometimes. That's why I sat them next to each other.

I smiled slightly as Kyoya sat next to me, squeezing his hand under the table. He smiled back. I then winked at Honey, whose eyes filled with happiness.

"I picked the seats this time, but after tonight you can sit wherever you want to." They all nodded at this news and started eating.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Most of us were done with dinner, so I decided it was a good time to tell them about our plans for tomorrow.

"Right. Tommorrow is Sunday, so it's the last day before school. Lucky for you guys, schools in America start a week after Japan, so you'll be starting on the same day as everyone else is. Remember, even though this school is technically for the elite, almost half of the students are, as Tamaki would put it, commoners. Anyway tomorrow is our day out. I've already picked an activity that I think each of you will enjoy. But, first thing in the morning we're going to the school to pick up schedules, meet teachers, and we'll give you a tour. Then after that we can do the fun stuff."

I looked around the table and noticed everyone was looking at me with interest.

"Plus this is America, so we don't have school on Saturdays and Sundays." I held in a laugh as I watched the Host's shocked reactions.

"Really?" Both twins asked. I nodded.

"That's really great!" Honey cheered.

"What about the activities tomorrow?" Kyoya asked, clearly trying to get us back on track.

"Oh, right." I smiled gratefully at Kyoya. "Tomorrow we will be doing four different things after we go to the school. First we will visit the park, which showcases all of the best martial arts schools and clubs in the area. Then we will go to a movie. After the movie we'll have lunch and head over to the 'All Things Mall'."

"Why is it called the 'All Things Mall'?" Honey asked.

"Well it should actually be the 'All Things Malls' because it's really two malls. One is a 'commoner's' mall and the other is a mall for people with too much money. The only similarity of the two malls in that they have a store for everything you could think of."

"Can we go to the commoners mall?" Tamaki was now almost jumping in is seat.

"Yes. We'll walk around there and buy anything that may catch your eye. Then we'll go to the other mall and have a complete shopping spree. We'll buy school supplies, including clothes, and any other things we may need. Like furniture for our rooms. All seven of us have been saving up our allowances for almost 3 months, since Mr. Souh proposed the idea. So our budget for each person is about $500,000. I know it's not a lot, but it's good enough. It's not like that's out budget for the month, just tomorrow."

"I assure you, it's enough." Kyoya was smiling at me, but I noticed the pointed look he gave each of his friends.

"Yeah, it's very kind of you." Mori said. I almost gasped, since he said seven syllables, but remembered my manners at the last second.

"Thank you Mori. Well since it's almost eight now, you should all get some rest. Everyone has had a busy day today and we have a big day planned tomorrow, so you need all your energy."

As everyone was leaving, Kyoya stopped when he was beside me.

"I'm glad you have everything planned out. It's especially kind of your family to spend their money on us." He then leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Even though it as only a peck he was blushing and I was too shocked to react. "Good night." He told me as he climbed up the stairs.

_**The Next Day- Sunday- 8:00 am**_

"Good, everyone's ready." I looked around at my family and friends. Nic, Kyoya, Jensen and Kai all seemed tired, but they almost never woke up before 9 on days off. Everyone else, excpet Honey and Tamaki who were pratically jumping with excitement, were acting calm. "C'mon guys, into the limo."

"I don't see why we have to leave this early." Kyoya grumbled. I liked that I could see the true side of him.

"Because grumpy head, we want to get to the school before everyone else does. The Open House actually starts at 7, but almost no one shows up before lunch." Kyoya actually managed to smile at me, which I give him a lot of credit for.

"So if no one goes before lunch, then why are we going?" Nic whined. He didn't listen to me last night and had stayed up late playing video games.

"Becuase I want to be able to show our friends here the school before it's filled with students. Here." I threw energy bars at Kyoya, Jensen, Nic, and Kai. I was starting to get annoyed. They all ate them and within 10 mintues were acting like themselves again. Not like that was a big improvement.

"We're here kiddos." Levi told us from the front.

"Thanks Levi. We're be back in an hour or so." That was my way of telling him he could now do whatever he wanted as long as he was back in time.

"Cool. See you soon." He then drove away.

"Your school is pink right?" I asked the Hosts.

"Yeah. Bigger too." Hikaru said.

"But not by that much." Kaoru quickly added, hitting his brother in the shoulder.

I laughed slightly as the Hosts took in the gray, castle looking school. It reminded me a lot of Hogwarts. We even had a grounds keeper who was almost 6' 8".

"So, let's go inside." I said as I ushered them towards the main office.

_**10 Mintues Later**_

We were now waiting for the secretary to print out our schedules. The Hosts had already picked out their classes, I just requested that we all had as much classes as we could with each other. In fact, 7 out of my 8 classes were with Kyoya and the one other class I had was with Tamaki. It was like that for everyone.

"Here you go sweetie." The secretary, Sarah, gave us our papers. She was an older woman, probably in her 70's and had been working here since my parents had attended. She was super nice and I liked her a lot. She liked my parents too, so we got along very well.

"Thanks so much Sarah. We really appreciate it." I gave her my best smile. "Yeah. It was super nice of you to print them out all for us." Aya added. She may have liked all of my family, but she absolutely adored Aya and me.

"It's my pleasure huns." She once again smiled at us as we walked out. I waved to her before I closed the door.

"Ok, so we're going to break up into groups by years. You guys need to find all classes, meet all the teachers, and get all info for the class you need. When you're done wait for us in the cafeteria."

We then split into groups and headed off into different directions.

Kyoya, Tamaki, Joel, and I had already gone through six of our classes before we had any problems.

"Ok, next class is Psychology with Mr. Varrio." Joel told us, reading it off the schedule.

"I hear he's really nice and he has a sister two years younger than us." I informed my group before going into the classroom.

"Hello. Do you have my psychology class?" A man who looked about 25 asked us. He was wearing a suit, which was mandatory for Open House, a trendy pair of glasses, and had his long brown was brushed neatly.

"Yes. I'm Kaya Ohtican. This is my brother Joel and these are our friends Kyoya Ohtori and Tamaki Suoh. We have you for sixth period, AP Psychology." I told him, giving him my best smile.

"Oh yes. Hmm, Ohtori, Ohtican, and Suoh sound Japanese. Am I right?" He looked at us over his glasses.

"Yeah. Actually Kyoya and Tamaki just transferred here from Japan this year." Joel explained to our future teacher. This had been the normal conversation for the last five periods.

"How interesting." Mr. Varrio mumbled. Then we heard the door opening and turned to see a average looking girl walking into the room. Before I could stop Tamaki, he was already flirting with the girl. I held in a laugh since I knew who she was.

"Why princess, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on." Tamaki said as he kissed her hand. The girl, Brittany, blushed and looked uncerrtaintly at Mr. Varrio, who just happened to be her brother.

"Excuse me Mr. Suoh. But would you mind removing your hands from the vincinty of my sister's?" Mr. Varrio's voice was on the verge of yelling. Thankfully Tamaki sensed this and took his hand away from Ms. Varrio, quickly taking a few steps away from her.

"I'm sooooo sorry!" Tamaki was now red in the face and running around in a circle. Kyoya and I would have stopped him, if we cared.

"He's such an idiot." I heard Kyoya mumble. I laughed at his statement and he playfully pushed me. I just laughed harder and he had to put his arm around my waist to assure that I wouldn't fall.

"Mr. Suoh, it's ok. Really it's fine. You didn't know, so it's ok." Poor Mr. Varrio was trying to calm Tamaki down but he was hysterical.

"Tamaki, stop it." I jumped a bit as I heard Kyoya's quiet voice sound so menacing. But, Tamaki did stop straight in his tracks, apologized again to Mr. Varrio and followed Kyoya out of the room.

"It was nice to meet you." Joel and I half-yelled as we ran out the door.

We were now in the cafeteria and were waiting for the other groups. I was about to call them when they walked in, a good 20 minutes after we did.

"Finally." I huffed as they all followed me to the limo. "To the park!"

_**20 Minutes Later- A Random Park**_

"Woah!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"This place is so cool!" Honey shouted, jumping up and down with Tamaki.

"Yep. C'mon the martial arts people meet over here." I called to our giant group of 13.

"Martial artists Kaya." Kai said from behind me. I could pratically hear his smirk.

"Shut up, you smart ass." I lightly punched him in the arm. He fake pouted and started rubbing his arm like it actually hurt. I couldn't help but laugh, until I heard the yelling.

"What? You think you can beat me?" I looked over to see the twins arguring with a very big guy.

"Huh punk?" The guy grabbed Kaoru by the front of his shirt and brought him up to his face.

"You gonna do something?" Kaoru shook his head quickly, trying to get the guy to release him.

"Don't touch him asshole!" Hikaru screamed. He was trying desperately to get to Kaoru, but some other thugs were holding him.

"Let them go." My head whipped around to see Honey and Mori. Honey had been the one to speak and I had never seen someone so cute, look so intimidating.

"What you going to do kid? If you weren't like, five, I would've already kicked your ass." The man snarled, shaking Kaoru with each word. Kaoru's eyes were wide and all I wanted to do was hug him. For some reason I can't explain, I started towards the man, hoping to comfort Kaoru. But an arm wrapped itself around my stomach and stopped me.

"Wha-?" I started to ask before I realized who it was. "Kyoya?"

"If you go over there he may hurt you and Kaoru. It's better to let Honey and Mori handle it." He pulled me even closer and hugged me tighter.

"Please." Kaoru begged, his wide eyes brimming with tears. "No way, ya bitch." He laughed as he slapped Kaoru.

Kaoru tried to hold in his tears. Then before Kaoru could even react the guy was on the ground out cold. The other men were confused, then seconds later they all were the same way as their leader.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. Once he got to Kaoru he pulled him into a tight hug. "Hikaru, it's ok. Really." Kaoru whispered.

"I'm so sorry guys. Do you want to go home?" Both twins shook their heads no, insisting they were ok and wanted to have fun.

"Ok. Then let's go to the movie theater, hopefully it will be safer. The movie is starting in about 30 minutes."

_**2 Hours Later**_

The movie had been uninventful. It was a good movie, but nothing happened between Kyoya and I. Of course we didn't get to sit next to each other.

"I'm hungry." Riley whined. "Yeah, it's almost one. Let's go eat." Nic agreed, already pushing us towards the door.

"Let's go to Chick-fil-A. It'll make Tamaki happy." The movie had made him sad since the main character's love interest was killed, so Joel's idea was perfect.

"Good idea."

Twenty mintues later we were standing inside a Chick-fil-A. We stood out with our designer clothes and limo, but Tamaki loved the 'commoner's court', so we dealt with the stares. Some of the people were annoyed with being called commoners, but didn't approach us.

"Kaya." Mori said, snapping me out of the daydream. He was pointing at Kyoya.

"Sorry to interupt you're...deep thinking, but we don't know what to get or how to order." His smirk from the 'thinking' comment faded as a blush appeared. He was clearly embarrased about not knowing how to get food. Laughing I walked up to the poor cashier.

"We'll have thirteen #1's. Meals, please. Also, can I get an ice cream cone? And can we have them for here? Thanks." I told the young guy, smiling at him. He smiled back. As I was waiting for the food, the cashier came back to talk with me.

"So, that's a lot of people you got there." He laughed slightly.

"I guess it is." I said back, also laughing.

"Any of them your boyfriend?" He asked, fidgeting with his nametag.

"No. But I do like one of them. Sorry." I smiled apolegetically before taking the food and heading over to the booth we had gotten. I slowly put both trays down, feeling like a waitress.

"Hey guys, one bag for each of you and one fry for each of you. You have to get your own drink from that machine over there. Oh and the ice cream is yours Honey." I sat down because I had already gotten my drink and started eating.

When evereyone came back I ended up at the end of the booth next to Kyoya. It was a tight squeeze, but we all managed to fit.

"This is suprsingly good." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded, his mouth full with chicken sandwich.

"I like all the cows. They're so cute!" Honey exclaimed. He pointed a few cows out, in case we hadn't seen them.

"Look!" Tamaki screeched. Once we had all recovered from the octave of his voice, we looked over to where he was pointing. There was the cow mascot, hugging kids and taking pictures.

"Can we go over there?" Tamaki and Honey asked. I nodded and they quickly exited from the booth and headed over to the cow.

Laughing I headed over there to take a picture with Kyoya following me. The others stayed at the booth and watched with amusement.

"Ok guys. Say cheese." Honey and Tamaki smiled as I took the picture. As soon as I lowered my camera Tamaki came rushing over.

"Can I see it?"

"Tamaki! Slow down!" I shouted. He would have stopped too, if he wasn't running over a recently mopped area. He ran into me and I started falling backwards, into someone else. That someone was Kyoya.

*Crash*

Tamaki ended on his butt with my camera in his hands. I ended up on top of Kyoya, who had twisted us mid-fall so I wouldn't hit the ground.

"Umm." I murmured.

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that." Kyoya smiled sweetly before helping me up. But he kept a protective hand around my waist, in case I fell again.

"I'm sorry Kaya." Tamaki told me. He had just gotten up when Jensen walked over and pushed him down again. Then everyone walked out of the restaurant and got into the limo. I helped Tamaki up while I laughed and we made our way to the limo, ready to get to the mall.

_**30 Mintues Later- All Things Mall**_

"Wow! This place is pretty cool!" Kaoru said while looking around the mall.

"For a commoner's mall, it's not half bad." Hikaru agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

The mall was pretty empty since it was Sunday, so this gave us the perfect opportunity to explore. We had been walking around for a couple of hours and had bought multiple things from Kohls, Macys, Aeropostle, and other name brand stores, when I started hearing whispering.

Since Tamaki wanted to go to the pet shop, that left me with Kyoya, Kaoru, and Mori (who trusts Jensen enough to leave Honey with him), since everyone else went to the pet store.

The girls were dressed, well, like skanks and kept pointing at me. There were three of them and three hosts, so they probably wanted to get rid of me so they could have the guys to themselves.

"Hey boys. How bout you ditch this ugly bitch and come hang with us. I'm sure we'd be much more fun." The apparent leader of the group said. She was wearing a bikini top with a very short skirt and had fake blonde hair.

"Yeah. We definently know how to show a guy a good time." Another girl with brown hair and a super short dress said as she stroked Kaoru's arm.

"Anyway. This girl's just a friend right?. So leave her behind and come with us." The last girl who had red hair and was wearing a black tube top, short shorts, and leather boots told Mori, slightly tugging on his arms.

"Hey, please leave them alone. We're just trying to shop." I suggested, grabbing Kyoya's arm lightly.

"Don't touch my man, bitch. Hands off." The girl with blonde hair yelled. She then pushed me. I would have fallen to the ground if Kyoya hadn't, for the second time that day, caught me. I blushed slightly as he pulled me tightly to his chest and placed an arm around my back, as if protecting me from the world.

"First of all, I am not and never will be your man. Mostly because I don't fall for sluts and because you just aren't pretty. Second, don't call my girlfriend a bitch, especially if you're one yourself. Now get out of here before I do something I'll really regret." Kyoya spat out. Kaoru and Mori nodded and moved next to Kyoya. It swear I could see Kyoya's aura and it was dark.

"Fine. Keep you hoe. You're not that hot anyway." The main girl sneered. All three girls walked away. It was then I realized I was crying. Not because of what the girls said, but because Kyoya was so protective.

"Kaya! Kaya, are you ok?" Kyoya was almost yelling. I looked over and was surprised to see anger in both Kaoru and Mori's eyes. They both looked as if they were contemplating going after the girls to tell them off some more.

"Guys, I'm ok. Just a bit shaken is all." I smiled weakly at them, but the didn't seem convinced. "Really guys, I'm fine." My smile was now more confident and they finally relaxed. As Kaoru and Mori were walking away I noticed Kyoya's arm was still around my shoulder.

"Kyoya?" I asked.

He stopped, surprised. He noticed his arm and quickly took it off my shoulder and placed it at his side. "Sorry." He mumbled, blushing.

I laughed because he was so cute when he blushed. "No." I said.

He looked shocked as I took his hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. I then started walking, but stopped short when I was pulled back. "What?" I asked, looking Kyoya up and down, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"It's just... Kaya do you want to be my girlfriend?" There was no blush this time. He was looking me in the eyes and all I could see was love.

"Of course." I whispered. _"I thought you would never ask." _I added in my head.

_Would you really treat me like a princess Kyoya? I mean, if we did get married._

_Yeah, of course. You would never have to worry about anything ever again. I would take care of you and love you._

_But why me?_

_Because, when I look in your eyes, all I see is kindness and love. I want that to be in my eyes too. I believe if I marry you, then some of your kindness will transfer to me. Anyway, I'm already falling for you even though I just met you tonight and you're really beautiful. You would be my princess forever and hopefully I would be your prince._

"_Yes, Kyoya, I will be your princess forever." _I thought as I stared into Kyoya's onyx eyes. _"Forever and ever."_

"Now you're my princess." I heard Kyoya murmur.


End file.
